Grand Theft Auto: The Vice of Vice City
by The Cloaked Schemer-Zexion
Summary: Michael Tanner came to Vice City to escape the past, but after a mobster sends two men to kill him, he is thrusted into helping his brother please the infamous Tommy Vercetti, and find exactly who called the hit on him.
1. A Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto, Liberty City, or anything related to the group Rockstar.**

**Grand Theft Auto: The Vice of Vice City**

**Chapter 001: Warm Welcome**

Vice City, Florida, a city struck by crime, drugs, and almost anything illegal you can think of. Ruled with an iron fist by a mobster, it's a place you wouldn't want to vacation at. A boat was heading to this place, but the lone passenger on the cruise ship wasn't here on vacation. Michael Tanner was here to see how his family was doing since he had left for San Andreas. But he was doing more than that. Everyone had an ulterior motive in this kind of world.

* * *

The boat docked, and Michael Tanner stepped off. He wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, green pants, and black sneakers. He was 35, and had short black hair. He pulled out his cell phone and called his brother, Richard.

"What is it?!" Richard snapped from the other end.

"Is that the Vice City welcome?" Michael asked.

"Brother! I'm glad to hear you've come to Vice City. It's been so lonely, I've only had the company of some fine women, wine, and of course there's always Ma, but you know how she gets..." Richard said.

"Yeah, man. Hey, can you come get me? I'll have to wait a day or two before my car comes in," Michael said.

"Right! I'm on my way," Richard said, hanging up.

Michael set down the suitcase he was carrying and sat down beside it, when two men dressed in black suits, sunglasses, and bowler hats showed up.

"Hey, you Michael Tanner?" one asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Michael asked.

"A bullet," the second said, revealing a Desert Eagle.

In a flash, faster then Michael could dodge, five bullets were fired out. One scraped the side of his head, and blood flew down the side of his head, and two bullets went into his left shoulder. The last two just barely missed, hitting a propane tank far away, causing a large explosion to scare everyone away. The two gangsters smiled and walked away. The one that had fired the shot pulled out a silver cell phone and called his boss.

_"Is he dead?"_

"Si. Now, transfer the money to our account Mr. Robina, so we can get out of this rotten city."

_"I'll transfer the money. Enjoy your stay in Vice City, gentlemen. Tell Mr. Messina to enjoy his stay in Vice City, and if he ever feels like coming to Little Havana, this never happened."_

"Understood, Mr. Robina."

Te two hung up, and the men in black ran toward a parking lot, looking for a car to hotwire.

* * *

When Michael woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed. In a chair to the side, his brother, Richard Tanner, sat. Richard had dozed off, and had been looking after Michael ever since the incident. Richard was 40, and looked surprisingly old, but this may have been from the stress of his job.

Richard had black hair, but his had grown out to his shoulders, and a wore a blue blazer, a dirty white undershirt, old and worn trousers, and worn-out black suede shoes. Michael was amazed that any girl had dated Richard with his sense of style.

"Hey, Rich. Rich! RICH!" Michael said, snapping his brother out of his nap.

"What? I'm awake!" Richard said, looking around before noticing his brother was awake.

Richard ran up and hugged his brother.

"You're awake! Finally. I heard what happened. Anyway, I'm going to go get the nurse, she's a real nice girl, from San Andreas, like you," Richard said.

"You actually know her?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, when I was here, we started talking. If I didn't already have enough girls at the club, I would've asked her out," Richard said.

"Oh yeah, and exactly how much do you have to pay these girls at the club" Michael teased.

"Oh shut up, here she comes. Katie, he's up!" Richard said as a woman dressed in a nurse's outfit showed up.

This was Katie Zhan, a nurse from San Andreas. She had fair, light skin, and a slim figure. She had black hair tied into pigtails, and smiled at the sight of Michael.

"Hello, I'm Katie," she said.

"I'm Michael Tanner," Michael introduced.

"Anyway, the doctors are going to let you out in a few minutes. Your brother told me about the issues you two have with money, so if either of you need some medical treatment, I'll be willingly to do it for free. And, give me a call. I could do a...check-up, on you," Katie said, and both Tanners noticed what she had meant by 'check-up'.

Katie and Michael exchanged numbers, and in minutes, the Tanner brothers had left the hospital and got into Richard's black Tampa, driving away.

"Nice girl, right? At least one good thing came out of you getting shot," Richard said.

"Yeah, I should get nearly killed more often," Michael said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that...I just meant...Ah forget it! Anyway, you have Katie, a classy girl for your arm. You should date her. Anyway, get rested up, relax, and come see me at the club, I'm management now, baby!" Richard said.

"Club? What club is that again?" Michael asked.

"The Pole Position. It's a real classy place too," Richard said.

"Pole Position? Isn't that some strip joint?" Michael asked.

"But not just any 'strip joint', it's run by a real Mafia-type guy! Name's Vercetti," Richard said.

"Mafia!? Dang it, be more careful with that word. If the wrong guys hear you work for Vercetti, you'll have more holes in you than swiss cheese!: Michael warned.

"Right, anyway, stop by the clubs, I know there are some girls who would love to meet you," Richard said as they approached a two-story house, where Richard parked the Tampa.

"This is your place? Nice," Michael said.

"Thanks, being management lets you afford some of the classiest places out there," Richard explained as they entered.

* * *

At the inside, they found a small lower level, where a kitchen, dining room, bathroom, den, and living room were. Upstairs were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small balcony.

"Nice, I'm gonna go ahead and take a nap in a bed that **hasn't **been used by sick people," Michael said.

"Right, I'll be at the club, just get a cab and tell him to take you to the Pole Position. Sweet dreams, brother," Richard said as his brother went upstairs, while Richard went outside, driving away in his Tampa.

Michael found his bedroom, with a HD-TV and a queen-sized bed beside a large window with a view of the ocean. He smiled, and for the first time since he arrived at Vice City, felt at peace.

* * *

Michael hailed a cab, and got into the back, the Slavic driver turning to Michael.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The Pole Position," Michael said.

The driver nodded and, when they arrived, they found a large club identified by the neon sign that read _Pole Position. _Michael got out and started to walk away, but the driver got out and blocked his way.

"You forgot pay," the driver said.

"It was on the house," Michael said.

"No, how about I give your girlfriend something on the house. I could always give her pay up the butt!" the driver said, pulling out a knife from his jeans.

Michael punched the driver in the face and stole the knife, stabbing the man in the stomach. Michael pocketed the knife and called 911, making up a lie about finding a man lying down, injured, in front of the club. Michael put up his phone and entered the club.

* * *

Michael entered a large lobby, filled with stages where beautiful women in skimpy outfits grinded on poles, or the laps of rich men in the audience. He couldn't find Richard anywhere, so he took a seat at an empty chair. He nearly jumped out of his skin when two soft, delicate hands touched his shoulders.

"You look tense. Come with me, I can fix it."

Michael turned and saw a tall woman behind him. She had dark red hair, and tanned skin. She wore a red halter top, at least five sizes too big and only held in place by a string around the bottom, with a scarlett-thong and matching stiletto shoes.

"You are?" Michael asked.

"Does it matter? You're a lonely-looking guy, and I'm a girl. Do the math," she said.

"I'm Michael," Michael said, expecting an introduction.

"You can use my stage name, Miss Understood," she said.

"Alright, Miss Understood, I guess I could go for some fun. Even if it is kind of desperate," Michael said, causing Miss Understood to pout.

"Desperate? I'm not desperate, I'm just doing a job," Miss Understood said, pulling Michael out of the chair, leading him into the backrooms.

Miss Understood pulled a key from her halter top and unlocked a door before throwing Michael onto a couch that sat in front of a pole. She turned and locked the door, sliding the key down into her shirt again. She walked up to him, putting her face close to his.

"You know, if you want, you can touch me. I won't tell," she said, touching Michael's cheek.

Miss Understood turned around and shook her butt in his face, grabbing the pole as she spun and danced around it. She stopped and undid the tie on her halter top, causing it to fall to the floor, revealing the see-through bra she wore beneath it. She stepped closer and sat down in his lap, grabbing him by the sides of his neck, bringing their faces so close they could kiss.

"What, I thought I said you could touch me. Go ahead, do whatever you want, I don't care," she said, turning before moving her butt up and down on top of his groin area.

Michael slapped the woman on the butt, and the stripper turned, smiling before she planted a kiss on his lips, sticking her tongue into his mouth. She broke the kiss, only to start leading a trail of kisses down his neck.

"You know, I could give you my card. So we could have a more private dance session," she said, grabbing hold of her bra, pulling it off to reveal the large titties she hid, and she giggled at his expression.

"I see you're more than surprised," she laughed, moving her hand down to his pants,"Now, let's see if you give me a surprise."

A knock on the door interrupted this, and they heard someone sliding in a key.

"Sorry, hun, gotta cancel the dance. But seriously, call me, we can have more than just a dance together," she said as she walked away from him, grabbing her bra and shirt before sliding them on in a hurry.

The door opened, and Richard stepped in, recognizing his brother and the dancer.

"My brother! I see you've met Rosie Underwood, or should I say 'Miss Understood'," Richard said, turning to the dancer.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of something, but you interrupted," Michael said.

"Rosie, you weren't getting too close to the patrons again, were you?" Ricahrd asked seriously.

"Of course not. Not after last time," Rosie lied.

"Yeah, we were just talking, and then she decided to dance for me," Michael said.

"Right, and make sure that none of the girls make him pay," Richard said.

"Right, boss. See ya, handsome," Rosie said, leaving.

"Nice girl, huh? You should date her and Katie, neither one'll know. And Rosie won't care. Anyway, let's talk about that later. Come with me, we got work to do," Richard said as the two brothers left the backroom.


	2. The Deal

**Chapter 002: The Deal**

Richard and Michael got into Richard's Tampa after Richard had interrupted his brother's short 'meeting' with Rosie Underwood, aka Miss Understood.

"Okay, we're heading out to the Malibu Club," Richard said.

"So, why are we heading to the Malibu?" Michael asked.

"Mr. Vercetti learned that some punks have been slinging drugs in his clubs, so we're gonna fix it by killing the people doing it. Then, we're gonna steal the drugs. If anyone's going to deal drugs around here, it's going to be Mr. Vercetti and his Cuban friends," Richard said.

"Exactly how many businesses does Vercetti own?" Michael asked.

"Let's see, there's the ice cream business, the Pole Position, the Malibu..." Richard trailed off, counting on his fingers.

"There are about ten places he gets money from," Richard answered.

"He must be a billionaire by now," Michael said.

"Yeah, that's how he's affording to fly out to Las Venturas. He's 'expanding the business', as he calls it," Richard explained.

"Hey, at least you get paid pretty good, right?" Michael said.

"Yeah, at least I get paid," Richard agreed as they arrived at the nightclub known as the Malibu.

"Okay, here we are, let's go!" Richard said as they parked the Tampa and entered the club.

* * *

In the manager's office, five men in business suits sat on two couches, while a foreign man in a black suit, black trousers, and a red dress shirt, carried a suitcase of drugs. One of the men, an old war veteran with a scarred face and hands, had his arm wrapped around a young woman giving him a blowjob.

"Gentlemen, this is grade-A cocaine, imported straight from Colombia. Try some for yourselves. Even you can try, little lady," the briefcase-carrying man said, handing out small bags of cocaine to the people near him.

Another man spread it out on a table nearby and snorted it up his nose,"Good stuff, boyo. I'm willing to pay, and I think my boys on the streets wouldn't mind a piece of this."

"Then, what about the rest of you? Any comments? Come on, we need to hurry up, or that guido Vercetti will find out where we are," the dealer said, not knowing two of Tommy Vercetti's employees had entered the lower levels.

* * *

Richard and Michael entered the club, and found a dancefloor spread out near a bar, where a stripper danced and handed out martinis. She was dressed in a skin-tight tanktop, showing part of her cleavage, and booty-shorts, with stiletto shoes. Richard walked up to her, Michael following.

"Hey, babe," Richard said.

"Listen, I'm not a hooker, so don't bother," she said, Michael laughing.

"Shut up, Mike," Richard said, turning to the bartender,"I'm not here for that. Do you know a guy named Joseph? We're here to talk to him for Mr. Vercetti."

"Mr. Vercetti?! Why didn't you say so, I would do anything for, or to, a friend of Mr Vercetti. Listen, just go up to the manager's office, the guys are up there," the bartender said.

Richard and Michael walked up to the Manager's Office, which was guarded by a large, black man in a tuxedo and sunglasses.

"Joseph said no one can come in," he said.

"Well, Michael says, eat this!" Michael said as he stabbed the bouncer in the throat, killing him before he could draw his gun, a pistol.

Michael slid his knife into his pocket and picked up the gun.

"Let's go," Richard said as they entered the Manager's Office.

"Hey, who are you?" Joseph, the drug dealer, said.

"We're here for Mr. Vercetti," Richard said, sounding calm.

"Either give us the drugs, or I'll put a bullet in your eye!" Michael snapped drawing his pistol.

"Hey, Mike, I was trying to be diplomatic," Richard said.

"Forget being diplomatic, let's just kill 'em!" Michael said before pulling the trigger, killing the man who had first commented on the coke.

Joseph pulled out a .357 Colt Python and fired at the brothers, whom jumped behind the mini-bar. Joseph and the other four all jumped up, the woman cowering in fear at the couch. Joseph ducked back, hiding behind his men. The scarred man pulled out a Mac-10, with a silencer built in, and fired at them, hitting the wine above them. Richard revealed a Desert Eagle from his jacket, and fired out at them blindly, hiding his face.

"You always were a wimp, Rich," Michael said before jumping up and firing at the scarred man, blood pouring from wounds in his chest and neck, dead.

The other three revealed Colt Pythons of their own and fired at the bar. Michael ducked beneath a bullet just in time and came out of cover and shot one in the stomach, causing him to collide into another, causing him to get shot dead. The last two left to protect Joseph both prepared to shoot again, not worried about the blind bullets from Richard.

Michael shot at them both, the two falling over. Joseph, without guards, fired at the bar blindly, before Michael shot him in the leg, causing Joseph to stumble. When this happened, blind bullets from Richard struck him down, colliding into a wall. Michael ran out of cover and pointed his gun at the girl.

"No! Please, don't kill me! I was just here to get some cash! Let me live, I'll do anything you want! I just needed a job, a way to get money. You see, I'm in debt to some guys, and unless I pay them by the end of the week, there's no telling what they'll do. Please...let me live," the girl begged.

Michael thought about it, and looked the girl over. She was barely 20, maybe 19. She had long, raven-colored hair, and wore a red, strapless top, with blue jeans and high-heels. Too young to die, or be involved with this type of world or profession. Michael shook his head and put the gun away.

"Just leave, and if you need a job, I'll try and get some friends to get you one. Just call us if you ever need any help. I'm Michael, and this is my brother Richard Tanner." Michael said.

The girl sprung up and hugged him, squealing,"Thank you! I'll never forget this!"

The girl ran off, leaving the Malibu Club. Richard chuckled.

"I see you have a soft spot for girls now. What are you going to do, make her repay you by sleeping with you?" Richard joked.

"No, I just thought she was too young to be involved in all this! I'm not into that kind of crap, you sick old pervert!" Michael said.

"I was just kidding man, anyway, let's go. We're meeting up with an associate of Mr. Vercetti to hand off the drugs," Richard said, taking the briefcase of cocaine.

"I ain't dead yet, suckers!" Joseph shouted, shooting Michael in the shoulder with his gun, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Michael!" Richard shouted before turning and unloading his magazine into Joseph's face, killing him before he grabbed Michael and carried him into the Tampa.

* * *

Richard started to drive toward the hospital, but Michael protested.

"Come on, let's do the deal. I'm alright, I can make it."

"I'll handle the deal, I'll call Katie and wait till she comes to pick you up. She can take care of you, while I do the deal. I'll send you the money," Richard said, taking Michael's phone as he called Katie, despite the protests of his brother.

* * *

When Katie's phone rang, she had just gotten out of the shower, dressed in only a towel. She picked up the phone and recognized the Caller ID, which read _Mikey._

"What, Mike?" she asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's his brother, Richard," the eldest Tanner said solemnly.

"What happened?"

"My brother...he got shot. We need to get him fixed up, and don't have time to wait in a hospital room, so we figured to ask you a favor."

"Don't worry, I'll come get him. Where are you at?" Katie asked as she went into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe beside his bed.

"Come meet us at the Malibu Club," Richard said, while Katie slid alight red tanktop on.

Katie hung up the phone and slid on a random pair of panties before sliding on a pair of blue jeans, pocketing her cell phone as she ran out to her car.

* * *

In moments, Katie pulled up to the Malibu, where she found Richard and Michael standing beside Richard's Tampa. She parked her white Romero and opened the door.

"Thanks, here he is. He's kind of out of it from the wound, so he might not talk much," Richard said,"Which is an improvement if you ask me."

Katie shot a cold glare at Richard and he shut up, helping her place the unconscious Michael in the passenger's side seat, while Katie slid into the driver's seat. She backed up and drove back to her house, while Richard drove away in his Tampa.

* * *

Richard parked the Tampa at the North Point Mall, and walked into the mall. Waiting for him was an Italian man in a pink flower-covered Hawain shirt, beige pants, and boots.

"Hey, you Richard Tanner?" the man asked.

"Yeah, are you Mario?" Richard asked, but the man grinned and pulled out a gun.

Richard saw this and tried to run, but every exit was blocked by men in black suits and sunglasses. He turned and tried to gun down the mysterious man, but was too late. A gunshot echoed through the air.

* * *

Michael woke up in a house unfamiliar to him. He was lying down on a couch, with a white blanket covering him. He now noticed that his jacket and shirt had both been set on a table beside him, and his wounded shoulder was covered by blood-stained bandages. He looked around, and figured out he was in the living room of a two-story house. He got off of the couch and looked around, and saw a picture hanging on the wall showing Katie Zhan, a few years younger than she was now, but had her arms wrapped around a muscled black man.

"So, this is Katie's house," Michael said, observing his surroundings.

"Yeah, what do you think of it?"

Michael turned and saw Katie, her pigtails undone and her long hair down at her shoulders. She wore a tight pnik tanktop and orange booty-shorts, surprisingly comfortable dressing in minimal clothing in front of Michael.

"It's...uh, great. Really nice, but...who's the guy in the photo?" Michael said, hesitating because of his distraction at how Katie was dressed.

"Oh, that was my boyfriend back in San Andreas, Carl," Katie explained.

"Carl? As in Carl Johnson? Wasn't he part of that group called the Grove Street?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, it turns out he was cheating on me with a gangster-wannabe, a female pimp, and some crook from Colombia," Katie explained, gritting her teeth at the thought of Carl, an out-of-character act for her, from what Michael had seen.

"Listen, I would never cheat on you, just so you know that, Katie," Michael said.

"I know that, why else would I take care of you for free? Or invite you into my home?" she asked, getting closer to Michael.

"The kindness of your heart?" Michael guessed with a laugh.

"You boys are always making jokes," Katie commented.

"But there is one thing I don't joke about," Michael said, grabbing Katie by the waist before lifting her up by the waist, kissing her before setting her down.

"Sit down," she ordered, forcing him to sit on the same couch he had slept on.

Katie crouched down and started to undo his pants before doing the same to his boxers, placing her head between his legs. Five minutes later, Katie got up and wiped her mouth on her arm before sitting in his lap.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"That depends on how you want it," Michael said.

"Quick and rough," Katie said.

"Alright then," Michael said as the two kissed again, Michael reaching for Katie's shirt.

* * *

The next morning, a ringing phone woke Michael with a start. He looked beside him, and found Katie lying there. He got up and grabbed the phone answering it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Michael Tanner?" a nasally voiced receptionist asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"It's your brother, he was brought into the hospital yesterday, late at night with bullet wounds. He's in critical condition, and we only just found his wallet so we could call you," the receptionist said.

Michael nearly dropped his cell phone.

"We think we'll live, but we want you to come up here and sign some paperwork for him. How soon can you come?" she asked.

"I'll be up there in a few minutes. What hospital?" Michael asked as Katie woke up, hearing Michael's worried tone.

"Ocean View," the receptionist said.

"Thanks, I'll be right up," Michael said, putting down his phone.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Rich, he got shot. I'm going to the Ocean View Hospital," Michael said.

"No, we're going. I'm his friend, so I'm coming too," Katie said.

"Fair enough," Michael agreed as both grabbed their clothes and slid them on.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ocean View Hospital, a Russian man in a black suit, a bowler hat, and sunglasses arrived. He walked past the blonde-haired receptionist, whom was busy chatting on a headset with her boyfriend and painting her toenails. The Russian walked down the empty hallways and arrived at the room of Richard Tanner, noticing the aged doctor that observed him, preparing to strike. He drew a knife out, and smiled a sinister smile.


End file.
